Cold Hearted Snake, Manes Ium
by Madelight
Summary: O.S - La torture psychologique s'installe. Qui en réchappera ? - Bad-End et peut se révéler insatisfaisant au niveau du respect des caractères. -15 ans s'abstenir par précaution - Âmes en proie à la déprime facile, veuillez passer votre chemin.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
**

**J'ai décidé de rééditer certaines fanfictions de mon compte, ne les trouvant tout simplement plus du tout cohérentes ou encore trop maladroites. Ce n'est pas un travail de longue haleine dans le sens où je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dénaturer mes fanfictions de base : juste des corrections orthographiques, certaines tournures de phrases qui changent... Bon pour celle-là, j'ai quand même changé pas mal de choses car certains dialogues ne me satisfaisaient plus et je trouvais que cela ne correspondait plus à ce que je veux montrer aujourd'hui... Enfin bref, je suis pas très claire mais on s'en tape, voici un O.S plutôt noir, axé sur la torture mentale, la folie et tout plein d'autres émotions en bazar qui s'y mêlent joyeusement !  
A ne pas mettre dans toutes les mains : -15 ans s'abstenir.**

* * *

**Journal.**

Je ne crois pas, je n'ai jamais cru, je ne croirais jamais ce qu'ils disent. Il a changé ? Lui ? Laissez-moi rire.

Pourquoi lui accorde-t-on le bénéfice du doute ?

Je le hais. Lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer pour mieux feindre le repentir... Lorsque je parle, je sens ses yeux transpercer mon corps : tout ce qu'il désire c'est ma mort, je le sens. Et lorsque je m'éloigne, je sens son absence distiller l'angoisse dans mes membres. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il prépare. Les sueurs froides s'emparent de moi lorsque j'y songe trop longtemps. Je dors mal. Il est imprévisible : imprévisible et dangereux. Et je semble être la seule à l'avoir compris.

Personne d'autre que moi ne semble percevoir ses œillades sournoises. Les gens ne saisissent pas qu'il se montre agréable et attirant comme un serpent hypnotisant ses proies. Il est telle une araignée tissant dangereusement son fil. Autour, d'imbéciles petits papillons virevoltent sans comprendre. Pire encore. Ses yeux enflammés, son regard brûlant qui se pose sur moi : comme une torche qui me consumerait de sa fureur, renforçant mes craintes à n'en plus finir. Oui, les frêles papillons de nuits qui viennent s'y frotter y laissent leurs ailes… Et leurs vies.

**Journal.**

Je le sais, je l'ai senti. Je sens qu'il nous trahit tous les jours davantage. Le couteau pend inlassablement derrière notre dos, il n'attend que le moment fatidique, savourant ses persifflages manipulateurs et sa domination.

Nous sommes tous enharnachés. Voués.

**Journal.**

C'est un chasseur, on le perçoit dans son regard, dans ses airs amusés. Je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais en parler. Tout le monde me croit folle. Ce sont eux les fous de ne pas m'écouter. Il sait que je sais. Il sait que je sais qu'il nous trahit… Il sait que je sais qu'il veut me tuer, me faire souffrir, et il réussit. C'est dur. Et je n'ai aucun répit.

Il sait que je sais qu'il sait que je sais.

La seule solution serait de le tuer.

**Journal.**

Mes maux de têtes empirent. Je crois qu'il me lance des maléfices… Tout ce qu'il fait sue la magie noire. J'ai peur pour les autres… Et surtout, même si j'ai honte, je l'avoue : je crains pour ma vie. Je vis dans l'angoisse de disparaitre. Non… Je vis dans l'angoisse de le voir affirmer tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, sans seuls autres témoins que mes yeux… et qu'il arrive à me tuer et à s'en sortir, continuant de jouer avec les autres, aveugles.

J'ai peur, tu sais. Je frissonne dès qu'il s'approche de moi. Il feint l'amicalité lorsque que nous sommes tous dans la même pièce… Mais dès lors nous sommes seuls –même si j'essaie de l'éviter le plus possible-, il finit toujours par me sourire… Il m'observe avec ce regard si cruel et si avide… Et j'ai peur. Je meurs de peur.

**Journal.**

Pattenrond est mort. C'est lui.

C'est forcément lui.

Je l'ai retrouvé dans ma salle de bain alors que je sortais de la douche… Par terre… Inerte…

Je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai si peur. J'ai si peur, journal. Mon cœur suffoque, s'étouffe dans ma poitrine. Mes os se resserrent sur lui, douloureusement, et mes larmes ne s'arrêtent plus. Je ne peux plus manger sans régurgiter. Je me sens mourir.

Comment a-t-il pu tuer un animal sans défense ? Il est sans-cœur.

Maintenant je suis sûre d'une chose, j'ai beau lancer des sortilèges contre la porte de ma chambre, des cercles de protections autour de mon lit et de mes objets personnels, il arrive à passer. Et ce, sans problème. Combien de temps est-il resté à m'entendre sous la douche ? Depuis quand était-il là ? Dans quels recoins ce sale serpent se cache-t-il pour m'épier souffrir… ?

**Journal.**

Les autres s'inquiètent pour moi. Quel comble. Il est venu me dire qu'il était navré pour Pattenrond. Mais j'ai vu son sourire derrière les autres… Et son regard ne m'a pas lâché de la journée. Harry commence à me faire des reproches, il lui aurait dit qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de moi, qu'il avait peur que je ne lui pardonne pas les années de Poudlard.

J'ai pleuré.

Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à aller le lui demander… Je ne veux pas mourir…

**Journal.**

Harry et Ginny ne m'adressent plus la parole. Je suis immature, il parait. Ronald me regarde avec compassion, mais lui non plus ne me comprend pas. Quand j'ai essayé de l'enlacer, il a fui. Il croit que c'est moi qui change. Mais je ne change pas. Je suis la même. Ce sont eux, les aveugles.

Je ne suis pas folle.

Je ne suis

Pas

Folle.

**Journal.**

Cette nuit, ma porte s'est ouverte. J'ai entendu des crissements, Comme une fourchette qui égratignerait un mur. Je n'ai pas osé me lever mais je jure, oui je jure avoir entendu des rires derrière la porte. Je le jure.

**Journal.**

Ce sont les derniers mots que je t'écris. Je suis sûre qu'il te lit.

Tu le lis, n'est-ce pas ?

**Journal.**

Il te lit. Je le sais.

Je sais que tu le lis. Sache que je me reprends. Que je n'ai plus peur de toi.

**Journal.**

Je ne peux me résoudre à t'abandonner. Tu es mon seul défouloir… Je ne sais pas s'il te lisait, mais j'ai peur. Je te prends avec moi lors de tous mes déplacements, maintenant. Enfin, dès que je le peux…

Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, Ginny est venue me voir, elle s'inquiète beaucoup. J'ai essayé de lui dire mais il est venu frapper à la porte. _Comme par hasard_. Je crois qu'ils avaient tout prévu car lorsqu'elle a quitté la pièce, elle lui a lancé un regard entendu et un sourire. Et elle a ajouté _« Drago s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. On s'inquiète tous pour toi. »._ Et elle m'a laissée seule avec ce monstre, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'elle faisait…

Il ne pouvait rien me faire puisque les autres savaient qu'il était avec moi, mais lorsque la porte s'est refermée derrière Ginny, son masque de gentillesse s'est effacé. Il a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et a arboré un sourire terrifiant. Il m'a regardé avec une cruauté et une avidité innommables avant de me demander _comment j'allais_.

Je me suis mise à pleurer devant lui. Je jure que je ne le voulais pas, j'aurais préféré mourir mais mes larmes ont coulé toutes seules, je n'ai rien pu faire. Il s'est approché de moi et a embrassé ma joue trempée, puis il s'est glissé à mon oreille et m'a murmuré que j'allais _« crever »._

**Journal.**

Cette nuit, encore.

Il est directement rentré, je l'ai vu. Il y avait de l'orage et un éclair a illuminé son visage. J'ai eu si peur, j'étais tétanisée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il est parti comme il est venu.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je veux juste m'éteindre ; je n'ai plus ce souffle d'oxygène qui m'entretenait. Non, je n'ai plus d'air. Et comme toute flamme qui se respecte, je meurs lorsque l'oppression m'étouffe.

**Journal.**

Je sais ce qu'il veut. Oui. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il veut de moi. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi. Cette nuit, encore, il est revenu. Il savait que je serais éveillée, je ne dors plus. Il le sait. Il me connait par cœur à présent.

Il est venu, donc. Il a jeté un sort d'insonorisation et il m'a assommée de sortilèges d'entrave toute la nuit, couplés à de douloureux maléfices de chocs. Il m'appelait _sa sang-de-bourbe_. J'ai vomi. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas toucher aux autres et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'intéressait. J'ai été foudroyée.

**Journal.**

C'est devenu ma vie, à présent.

Hier je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit qu'il avait ses raisons. Je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de mon sang, j'étais à peu près certaine que c'était le cas mais il m'a dit _« Tu t'y crois encore… A Poudlard »._

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me ferait-il cela si ce n'est pas pour mon sang ? Il m'appelle bien sang-de-bourbe…

Je ne comprends pas.

**Journal.**

Il répond à mes questions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il répond à mes questions.

Il faut que je le dise. Il faut que je le dénonce.

Reprends-toi, Hermione.

**Journal.**

Ça va mal. Encore plus mal qu'avant. Il m'a surpris alors que j'allais le dire à Ginny. Je vais être punie. J'ai peur. Il va arriver dans si peu de temps. J'ai peur.

**Journal.**

Il est venu. J'ai subi.

Mais il n'est plus le même. Il a l'air fatigué, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Moins c'est plaisant pour lui et mieux je le supporte.

Je tiendrais.

_Nous tiendrons, vaillants Gryffondors._

_Nous tiendrons par delà, par devant la mort._

_Nous tiendrons, vaillants Gryffondors._

_Nous tiendrons, tant que nous respirerons encore_.

**Journal.**

Depuis avant-hier, _il_ ne fait que me regarder d'un œil étrange.

Ronald revient curieusement vers moi, je crois qu'il comprend que quelque chose me terrifie. Il faut que je le lui dise. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais dormir avec lui, il m'a dit oui en rougissant. Je suis prête à faire ce qu'il veut tant que je ne retourne pas dans ma chambre : j'ai trop peur qu'_il_ revienne.

J'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir.

**Journal.**

J'ai dormi avec Ronald ; _il_ est furieux. Cette fois, il n'attend plus le soir. Dès que je me retrouve seule avec lui, il me menace. Je l'esquive tant que je peux.

**Journal.**

Je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Cela fait trois jours que je dors avec Ronald. Hier, nous avons fait l'amour.

Je crois que je l'aime.

Vraiment.

J'y crois, vraiment.

Je sens qu'il va me protéger, à présent.

**Journal.**

_Il_ sait. Il m'a dit que ça n'allait pas continuer ainsi.

**Journal.**

_Il_ m'a tendu un piège affreux. _Il_ m'a embrassé et Ronald nous a vus. _Il_ lui a dit qu'il ne savait pas que nous étions ensemble, ce qui est crédible aux yeux de Ron puisque personne n'est au courant dans au manoir. _Lui _le sait car _il_ sait que je ne passe plus mes nuits dans ma chambre. Ronald croit donc que je suis l'entière responsable. Mais _il_ m'a forcée !

Ronald ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment blessé et qu'il commence à me haïr.

**Journal.**

_Il_ m'a durement punie. Je ne sens plus mes membres. Je crois qu'il veut passer à une autre forme de torture car il m'a demandé si j'étais vierge. Lorsque je lui ai dit non, il m'a semblé à la fois furieux et très amusé.

Je ne veux pas faire _ça_ avec lui.

**Journal.**

Il m'a embrassée. Je me sens sale. Il m'a caressée aussi. Je me sens souillée. Impure.

J'ai pleuré, il est parti.

**Journal.**

Il ne me touche plus. Il ne vient plus. J'ose à peine y croire. Mon angoisse s'allège un peu.

**Journal.**

Il est venu. Il m'a regardée très bizarrement. Je n'ai pas pu définir ce que je percevais dans ses yeux. Il est parti très vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut.

Je m'en fiche, tant mieux.

**Journal.**

On ne s'échange plus aucun regard. Parfois, je sens le sien sur moi mais à chaque fois que je vérifie si j'ai raison, j'observe que je me suis trompée. Cette situation est étrange et inconfortable. Je me surprends à l'observer de plus en plus.

Je crois qu'il me fait toujours aussi peur, cela ne disparaitra jamais.

**Journal.**

Les attaques se font de plus en plus violentes ces derniers temps : Voldemort a tué Kingsley. Je crois qu'une bataille sanglante se prépare.

**Journal.**

Nous avons été attaqués. Fred est mort et la plupart d'entre nous sont tombés inconscients.

Je l'ai vu me regarder avec une sorte de mécontentement. _Il_ m'en veut de ne pas être morte.

**Journal.**

Molly est morte. Nymphadora aussi.

Je n'en peux plus.

Mes yeux ne parviennent plus à pleurer. Mon corps ne parvient plus à s'assoupir. Je crois que je vais très mal.

Harry et Ronald sont enragés…

**Journal.**

C'est fini.

_Il_ est dans le coma. Il s'est interposé devant moi face aux Carrow. Il a reçu une sorte de maléfice très grave.

Voldemort n'est plus. Et je n'y accorde pas assez d'importance.

**Journal.**

J'ai décidé d'aller le voir, cette nuit. Il ne se réveillera pas, de toute façon. Il faut que je sache. J'ai décidé de pratiquer une brève légilimancie.

* * *

Hermione quitta sa chambre après avoir posé sa plume d'oie biseautée sur son carnet rouge. Il fallait qu'elle sache. La jeune fille se glissa dans les escaliers et les gravit à pas de loup. Elle pénétra dans la chambre sombre de son ennemi et s'approcha de son lit avec grande précaution. Brandissant courageusement sa baguette, elle la pointa vers le visage d'albâtre de l'éphèbe endormi et chuchota « _Legilimens._ ». Son esprit vif s'insinua dans celui du blond et tria les souvenirs des dernières semaines. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne.

Des rafales d'images pénétrèrent dans son crâne avec une brusquerie démentielle.

**Hermione Granger.**

**Toi. **

_Il était là pour observer et pour tout rapporter à son maître. Seul problème : elle savait. Elle s'en était rendue compte et elle allait le balancer. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance, cela le faisait presque rire. Mais elle, elle ne croyait en aucune de ses paroles. Au début, il avait craint qu'elle ne fasse tout rater, mais il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'elle avait peur. _

_Elle avait peur de lui. _

_Les autres ne la croyaient pas, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre. C'était formidable de la voir déployer autant de haine face à un ennemi qu'elle ne saurait jamais vaincre. Elle avait apparemment compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas en venir à bout, seule. _

_Il avait alors commencé ces petits jeux très divertissants avec elle, la torturant avec délice. Il aimait voir son air angoissé, ses cernes apparaitre au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, sa maigreur s'accentuer. Tous les autres s'inquiétaient, elle ne restait plus avec eux, elle fuyait constamment, et surtout, elle se montrait odieuse avec Lui publiquement._

_Tous commencèrent à lui en vouloir sauf Weasley, qui lui aussi avait du mal à accepter Sa présence. Mais ces deux idiots ne pouvaient rien contre lui. _

_Il vint un moment où la torturer publiquement le lassa. Il avait d'autres envies. Il commença d'autres drôles de petits jeux qui le délectaient, comme lui lancer des sortilèges de maux par exemple. Ses préférés étant ceux qui procuraient à sa victime d'horribles migraines sournoises ainsi que des vomissements intempestifs. Il lui lançait aussi des maléfices d'angoisse : elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, ne pouvant pas lutter contre cette magie noire dont elle ne connaissait rien. _

_Son chat venait souvent fureter dans sa chambre : un jour qu'il lisait, le félin lui sauta sur les genoux. Le blond lui avait lancé un regard furieux mais l'animal était resté à sa place, le narguant presque du regard. Un Avada Kedavra avait suffit. Désirant la conforter dans ses sentiments d'angoisse, il s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour y glisser le cadavre du chat. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la douche, il n'avait pas pu résister… Ses jambes l'avaient porté jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il avait pénétré. On percevait les formes du corps de la sorcière à travers le rideau presque opaque de la douche. Il était resté là, longtemps… Détaillant sans pouvoir s'arrêter les courbes si tentantes de sa victime. Quand il avait compris qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il avait laissé le chat là et était parti sans demander son reste. _

_Elle savait que c'était lui. Formidable. Encore plus craintive qu'auparavant, elle sursautait dès qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, baissant le regard et tremblant aussitôt. C'était presque jouissif de percevoir sa panique._

_Il avait mené sa petite manipulation avec brio : Harry et Ginny étaient convaincus de sa volonté de se racheter et désiraient qu'Hermione et Ronald comprennent. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle irait parler avec Hermione et qu'il n'aurait qu'à passer juste après. Mais il était resté derrière la porte et au moment où Hermione allait le balancer, il avait frappé à la porte. Elle avait arboré une mine si effrayée qu'il en aurait presque jouit. Ginny avait quitté la pièce et lui s'était approché… Bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que si elle tentait une nouvelle fois de trahir ses desseins aux autres, cela se passerait très mal pour elle. L'embrasser si chastement sur ses joues ruisselantes de larmes avait été un pur délice._

_Il venait la voir la nuit : c'était captivant de la regarder dormir avec le visage si douloureux. Mais ces temps-ci, elle ne dormait plus. Finissant par ne plus se cacher, il affichait clairement sa présence dans sa chambre et elle le regardait, apeurée… Toujours aussi terrifiée… Toujours aussi attirante…_

_Il fantasmait, maintenant. Cela commençait à poser problème. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il agisse._

_Il était allé dans sa chambre et lui avait lancé des maléfices. Que pouvait-il bien faire de plus ? Cela commençait presque à devenir douloureux pour lui aussi mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle ou lui. _

_Elle lui avait demandé si c'était pour son sang et il n'avait pas osé lui répondre que tout était de sa faute à Elle. Car ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il la haïssait ardemment, maintenant. Son sang n'avait plus d'importance : il lui faisait cela car elle était Elle. Elle l'obsédait. Il fantasmait. Ce n'était tout simplement plus possible._

_Elle avait cherché à le dénoncer, encore. Il avait dû la punir. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne le supportait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa souffrance ne le divertissait plus. Il s'affadissait devant elle… Devenant de plus en plus mou… Il finissait par haïr ce qu'elle le faisait devenir. Car oui, tout était de sa faute. Évidemment._

_Ronald Weasley se faisait plus présent, tout à coup. C'était rageant de voir à quel point elle se rétablissait avec lui : aussi vite. Elle paraissait renaitre. Et ils dormaient ensemble. _

_Il en était si furieux que c'en était intolérable. Pourtant, il se décida à ne pas la laisser filer._

_L'embrasser avait été étrange mais lui avait semblé naturel. Elle l'avait repoussé, évidemment. Elle s'était débattue. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il était fort : elle ne l'était pas. Point._

_Le visage éteint de Ronald Weasley était sa délivrance. Mais Hermione devait être punie, à présent. Il avait appris que l'autre imbécile l'avait déflorée. Il avait déflorée son Hermione. Et elle, elle avait pris son pied, comme une sale trainée. Elle l'avait fait tant souffrir… Tant souffrir… Lui infliger une telle douleur n'était pas permis. Elle devrait souffrir à son tour._

_Étrangement, la torture prit une nouvelle tournure… Il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle et s'était laissé aller. Mais elle avait commencé à pleurer et il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Voir Hermione Granger pleurer ne l'amusait plus. Cela le détruisait proprement. _

_Il commença par arrêter d'aller la voir. Cela devait cesser : il ne supportait plus le petit jeu que lui-même avait commencé. Investi d'une souffrance insidieuse, il se laissait aller à la regarder, s'interdisant tout échange et détournant les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui prenait et il lui en voulut. Ne pouvait-elle pas percevoir sa détresse ? Il aurait suffit d'un sourire pour qu'il se rassérène. _

_Les batailles étaient de plus en plus meurtrières et pour cause : il venait de trahir les mangemorts. Insouciant, il ne se rendait tout simplement plus aux rendez-vous. Il savait ce qui lui en couterait… Mais il devait rester avec eux, avec Elle, ne pouvant plus s'imaginer la quitter, à présent. Le fait qu'elle ignore à quel point il était torturé l'avilissait davantage… Il se noyait lentement._

_Fred Weasley s'était fait tuer. _

_Hermione Granger était une petite sotte qui s'était élancée dans la bataille en espérant y mourir. Elle s'était battue corps et âme alors qu'ils s'étaient faits attaquer, négligeant complètement ses blessures et le danger qui la menaçait. Furieux, il l'avait assommée et cachée dans un coin : se battant contre les mangemorts en redoublant de rage. Cette fille était une idiote. Une véritable… idiote._

_Elle avait eu l'air triste de se réveiller et il l'avait scrutée d'un air hargneux et mauvais, lui en voulant encore. Elle avait dû mal l'interpréter mais il n'était plus à cela près…_

_La bataille finale était terrible : de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà cédé sous les maléfices impitoyables des mangemorts. Sa cruauté à lui, il avait fini par l'offrir à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il l'avait offert pour Elle, estimant qu'elle méritait bien ce sacrifice après tout ça… Qu'elle ne le méritait que trop… En fait… C'était Lui qui ne la méritait pas. Tout simplement. _

_Alors lorsqu'il comprit qu'il pouvait donner sa pauvre et misérable vie pour elle. Il n'hésita pas. Les Carrow étaient des immondices en forme humaine : ils jetaient ce sort si terrible qui faisait sombrer dans un coma douloureux et mortel… De la pure magie noire… On souffrait en silence, sans pouvoir se réveiller et finalement, on mourrait de vieillesse dans la douleur, si les proches n'osaient pas nous achever avant. _

_Ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la laisser entrapercevoir une bribe de cette souffrance, il s'était interposé sans hésitation et avait reçu le sort de plein fouet. Et le noir l'avait envahit. Voilà._

_Il souffrait._

_Il souffrait inlassablement._

_Pour Elle, car il _l'aimait_. Dédales. _

_**Je souffre. Vraiment.**_

Elle sortit de son esprit avec une violence inouïe, s'écroulant par terre. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Venait-il de lui communiquer une pensée immédiate ? Était-il présentement apte à lui transmettre des idées, des pensées nouvelles ? Si oui, n'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de le ramener à la conscience… ?

- _Legilimens_, murmura-t-elle une voix nerveuse.

_**Hermione… Il n'y a pas de solution et je ne le supporte plus. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais achève-moi. **_

Il l'appelait par son prénom et elle ne l'avait jamais connu si faible. Ce sentiment l'envahit toute entière, la grisant et la terrifiant à la fois. Elle se mit à trembler, se sentant effroyablement impuissante et pourtant si dominante en même temps.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de te soigner ?, demanda-t-elle presque froidement.

_**Non… Il n'y en a pas, c'est fini.**_

- Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé au juste ? Je ne t'avais rien demandé !, s'époumona-t-elle sans penser au reste du manoir qui allait finir par s'éveiller sous ses cris.

_**Question inutile, n'as-tu pas tout vu… ? Je t'ai pourtant tout montré.**_

- Ce n'est qu'un mensonge : tu es complètement aliéné.

_**Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien. Alors, maintenant… Si tu pouvais seulement…**_

_**- **_Quoi ?, hurla-t-elle. Tu veux que je t'achève ? Il en est hors de question !

_**Me laisserais-tu souffrir sciemment ?**_

- C'est bien ce que tu m'as fait.

_**C'est vrai. **_

Pourtant, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre changeait la donne. C'était stupide et masochiste, mais cela changeait tout de même la donne. Il lui avait communiqué ses pensées les plus profondes : elle l'avait senti. Elle aurait très bien pu se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième manipulation pour qu'il arrive à ses fins mais elle était tout à fait sûre du contraire. Elle l'avait senti.

_**Pars, alors. Laisse-moi. **_

Elle s'approcha de lui, aveugle et tremblotante, et posa ses mains sur son visage glacé.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as prononcé une formule ?**_

Pétrifiée, elle écarquilla les yeux… Son contact faisait-il disparaitre la douleur ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle n'hésita toutefois pas davantage et grimpa sur lui, s'installant sur son corps à califourchon.

_**Je te sens… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour le faire taire : geste stupide puisqu'il ne se servait pas de cette dernière pour communiquer avec elle. Mais il sembla comprendre le message car il se tut tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. Il ne répondait évidemment pas au baiser mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune fille.

_**Hermione.**_

- Voilà pour ton chagrin d'amour. Mais je ne peux accéder à ta demande. Je ne te tuerais pas. Tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites.

Elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui à présent.

Et aussi curieux que cela pouvait paraître, elle sentait qu'il en était heureux. C'était malsain. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter. Sentant que des pas commençaient à résonner dans le manoir, elle paniqua à l'idée qu'on la surprenne, et finit par transplaner, mobilisant toute sa puissance magique pour ne pas les désartibuler. Elle se retrouva dans sa maison moldue, dévastée. Celle-ci avait été détruite par les mangemorts, six mois plus tôt et il ne restait que des ruines. Le toit tenait à peine mais elle s'en moquait. : la pluie leur tombait dessus mais cela ne changeait rien.

_**Tu pleures ?**_

- Non, c'est la pluie, mentit-elle partiellement.

_**Je ne sens plus de douleur. **_

Elle rit nerveusement et s'installa mieux sur son corps inerte, commençant à trembloter de froid.

_**Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester là pour toujours…**_

- Tu devras endurer la souffrance pendant mon absence. Tu l'as mérité, répéta-t-elle encore.

Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau, ne désirant pas écouter ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant il ne cessa de prononcer son prénom, inquiet et extatique à la fois. Qu'il était étrange d'entendre sa voix alors qu'elle sentait sa bouche immobile contre la sienne.

- Tais-toi, anticipa-t-elle.

La jeune fille l'embrassait fiévreusement, mais il n'était évidemment pas réactif et c'était terrible de ne ressentir aucun mouvement, aucune réaction de la part du corps étranger qui siégeait sous le sien. Elle avait tant souhaité qu'il éprouve sa force, sa détermination. Qu'il soit enclavé mais qu'il s'en débatte.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas bouger ?

_**Non, je ne peux pas. **_

Sa voix s'était brisée dans un tremblement d'angoisse et le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Elle prit pleinement conscience qu'une telle situation ne pourrait pas durer.

- Tu aurais dû me dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, murmura-t-elle.

_**Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Je n'y crois toujours pas moi-même. **_

Sa voix portait en elle une sincérité amère.

_**Toi, moi : je ne sais pas qui est le pire fautif.**_

Elle serra les dents.

- C'est toi.

_**C'est ton point de vue. **_

- Tu aurais dû tout me dire, répéta-t-elle.

_**C'est trop tard, Hermione.  
Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Il y a maintenant trois jours que je suis dans cet état. J'ai déjà accepté ma mort et même si tu me tentes à rester sur moi, je refuse de me laisser faire. **_

Pourtant sa voix tremblait dans l'incertitude.

_**Maintenant, embrasse-moi. Et tue-moi. **_

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer : elle avait tant de comptes à rendre, et peut-être des choses à donner par la suite. Tout était si embrumé… il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

- Tu ne peux m'y contraindre.

_**Je ne te répondrais plus : je vais m'abandonner au vide.  
Je ne suis pas stupide, je peux choisir entre te percevoir et t'annihiler de mon esprit. Tu y es car je le veux bien. La légilimancie n'est pas ineffable, tu sais… Surtout pas pour un occlumens comme moi.**_

- Non, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse et suppliante à la fois. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Peux-tu imaginer ce que je ressens ? Tu m'as torturé et tu espères t'en sortir comme ça ?

_**J'ai payé de ma vie les douleurs que je t'ai infligées. **_

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

_**Non.  
Mais je n'appartiens plus à ce monde.  
Et ce monde est guéri de ses maux. Voldemort n'est plus. Je ne peux supporter le fait que tu ruines égoistement mon sacrifice en t'acharnant sur un cadavre dont tu ne pourras bientôt plus rien obtenir à part la froideur. Rester sur mon corps est d'une stupidité effarante. **_

- Tu n'es qu'une sale enflure. Tu crois que tu as racheté ta place au paradis ?

_**Qui sait.  
La conversation s'arrête ici.  
Au revoir, Hermione.**_

_**-**_ Non !, gémit-elle en le frappant, détestant cette impuissance dévastatrice.

Mais elle eut beau le frapper, il ne parla plus. Il n'esquissa aucun geste, aucune pensée ne traversait plus son esprit et lorsque Hermione tenta à nouveau la légilimancie, elle ne put savoir si cela avait fonctionné car elle ne percevait plus rien. Il lui avait fermé son esprit, en grand occlumens qu'il était. Mais peut-être percevait-il encore les gestes qu'elle faisait ?

Elle l'embrassa alors, encore et encore, caressant tout son corps avec passion, essayant de susciter chez lui le moindre retour en arrière. Elle profita de chacun de ses muscles, de ses contours, de ses creux, caressant son visage, son cou, sa nuque. Ses cheveux trempés goutaient sur le sol cimenté déjà humide : ses yeux étaient fermés et sa figure reposait dans une mine d'impassibilité. Il était si beau dans l'inertie. C'était à en couper le souffle. On aurait pu croire qu'il était endormi, ou même mort, même s'il n'était aucun des deux…

Elle avait l'impression de le violer en le caressant ainsi : il était en quelque sorte prisonnier de son corps et ne pouvait esquisser de mouvement pour l'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains dessus. L'eau imbibait sa chemise ensanglantée et son pantalon noir : la tenue qu'il portait durant le combat final.

C'était douloureux.

Elle resta des heures sur lui, pleurant : le touchant autant qu'elle le pouvait encore, l'embrassant à en perdre la raison, le frappant à lui en briser les os. Elle lui chuchotait des « reviens » et des « Drago » éplorés et hystériques, perdus entre les jurons et les insultes, mais il ne céda jamais. Jamais il ne céda à la torture qu'elle lui infligeait : elle ne savait même pas s'il sentait ce qu'elle lui faisait mais cela ne la découragea pas. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Accablée par autant de souffrance, elle finit par s'endormir sur son torse.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit : son lit. Et Drago avait disparu.  
Elle s'était précipitée en dehors de sa chambre et avait gravit les marches avec une rapidité effrayante. Ouvrant la porte brusquement, elle tomba face à face au lit impeccable de Drago. La chambre était vide et la lune éclairait la pièce de sa lumière pâle.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement, un sourire perçant sur son visage effaré.

- Dra…

Mais elle rencontra les yeux de Remus Lupin. Des yeux désolés.

- Nous sommes au courant. Nous avons pratiqué le _legilimens_ selon le conseil de Severus. Il nous a tout dit… Et… C'est fini, Hermione.

Elle s'effondra au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non…, articula-t-elle à grand peine alors qu'elle se pétrifiait de secondes en secondes.

- Comprends-le, Hermione. Il avait le droit de partir comme il le désirait. Et nous avons accordé son souhait. Nous savons qu'il était un traître et qu'il a changé pour toi… Ses souvenirs, nous les avons tous vus… Et MacGonagall les a tout extraits… Il y a une pensine dans ta chambre… Nous avons pensé que…

- NE PENSEZ PAS, ALORS !, s'époumona-t-elle en le bousculant avec violence.

Alors qu'elle entendait les plates excuses d'un Remus Lupin accablé, elle dévala les escaliers, rencontrant les yeux abattus d'Harry, de Ginny et de Ronald.

- Ah, ne m'adressez pas la parole, vous !, hurla-t-elle.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre avec rapidité et plongea la tête la première dans la pensine. Elle cherchait un souvenir bien précis.

_**Les Carrow s'approchaient d'une Hermione brandissant sa baguette, à la fois menaçante et craintive. Il s'interposa au moment où Alecto et Amycius prononçaient ensemble…**_

_**- Manes Ium**_

_**Le noir se fit brutalement.**_

Hermione sortit de la pensine. Elle pleurait encore un peu. Tout cela n'avait plus de sens. Il lui avait arraché sa vie, la lui avait rendue au détriment de la sienne et maintenant, elle se sentait vide. La moindre des parcelles de son corps était affectée d'une douleur sourde, engourdie et cinglante à la fois. C'était au-delà du désagréable et elle savait que jamais cette sensation ne quitterait ses membres.

Ils étaient liés, à présent. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, physiquement et mentalement, sur Terre était un affre de plus qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'infliger à son psychisme.

Non.

Puis, alors que les autres entrèrent dans sa chambre, compatissant vraisemblablement à sa douleur sans réellement la comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Cette souffrance, l'isolement, la solitude, la folie… Oui, peut-être était-elle devenue folle finalement ? Peut-être l'avait-il lui-même rendue folle. C'était l'explication la plus logique pour l'acte qu'elle se préparait morbidement à exécuter. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Avec son intelligence et sa sagacité naturelle, bien qu'à présent entachées d'une démence certaine, elle sut qu'elle allait réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait sans pour autant l'avoir auparavant expérimenté.

Les autres lui lancèrent une œillade affolée mais ils n'eurent tout simplement pas le temps d'agir.

- _Manes Ium_, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'écroula, inerte.  
Mourir comme lui, c'était mourir avec lui. C'était le rejoindre dans le monde dans lequel à présent il siégeait, et le confronter enfin, sans plus rien risquer de la guerre, de la magie, des menaces ou des supplices d'un autre genre.

Les ténèbres. Enfin.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture.**


End file.
